


The Ring

by EyesGoOptic



Category: Great News (TV 2017)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesGoOptic/pseuds/EyesGoOptic
Summary: Sort of a follow-up to “Birthday Surprise”. Greg finds a ring and pops the question!





	The Ring

Greg spent the next few weeks looking at rings; both online and in a few stores. He didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, just that he’d know it when he found it. Katie was so different from any other woman he’d been with, and he wanted a unique ring to match her one-of-a-kind personality. 

So, diamond solitaires were out - too common, too boring. Three-stone rings were trendy, but Greg thought they looked too much like his mother’s anniversary ring. He started to think about a coloured stone, and liked the idea. Sapphires appealed to him as they matched the colour of Katie’s eyes. Oh, those eyes! He’d been lost in them from the start. 

Looking online, he found a place that sold loose gemstones. The idea of having a ring made grew on him, and he thought this would be an ideal way to show Katie just how much he loved her. He selected a cushion cut stone just a bit larger than a carat. When it was delivered, he took it to the jewellers that had been the nicest to deal with in his search, and helped design a ring in white gold, with tiny diamonds all around the edge of the sapphire and moving halfway around the thin band.

When the ring was done, Greg practically clapped his hands in joy - it was perfect! So elegant yet modern, and the blue of the stone perfectly captured the blue of Katie’s mesmerizing eyes. The only thing that remained was to find the perfect time to pop the question… 

*************************************

Lying in bed next to a sleeping Katie, Greg mulls over his plans for the proposal. Dinner at a fancy restaurant? Too cliche. Plus, he doesn’t love the idea of an audience - his British heart prefers privacy. Ditto the big screen at a sporting event - Greg knows Katie hates football, and beer, and twins. He still doesn’t understand that one. A hike somewhere up to a beautiful lookout? Greg remembers a vivid story about a fifth-grade Katie on a school hike getting lost and then getting poison ivy. No more hikes for her after that. 

Wow, this is hard, Greg thinks to himself. How do I do something meaningful but private which includes something she likes? Their relationship was pretty low-key - he and Katie were largely homebodies. Their absolute favourite thing was C-Span and Chill, playing their drinking game on his couch. 

Wait! That’s it! I need to find a way to work it into C-Span and Chill! Greg thinks excitedly to himself. The Senate hearings to confirm the latest in a series of federal judges were happening later that week. Perfect! He wouldn’t even have to wait that long. Now that he had the ring, he found he couldn’t wait to make things between he and Katie official. He smiles to himself as he turns over and cuddles Katie closer. She hums contentedly in her sleep and relaxes back into him.  
***************************************

“Ohhhkay, are we ready? I can’t wait for these hearings - this guy is the worst yet!” Katie grins as she brings two glasses of shiraz over to the couch where Greg is already comfortably ensconced. She hands him one glass as she continues, “I say we take two sips for every time one of the Dem senators asks him about those horrible Facebook posts!” Her eyes dance with merriment as she settles herself against Greg’s side. Luckily, the ring is in his pants pocket on the other side from where she nestles against him, so that she can’t feel the bump the small ring box makes. 

“Two sips? From what I’ve read, we’ll be drunk in no time!” Greg laughs in response. He’s feeling a little nervous, but mostly excited. Time to introduce the drinking game rule that will allow him to get down on one knee: “I bet Chuck Schumer has a fit and bangs his desk at least once during the guy’s testimony.”

“Hmmm, Schumer’s been pretty composed lately - you’re on. What’s the wager?” Katie replies good-naturedly. 

“Loser gets down on their knees and gives a proper homage to the winner. You know, like the other person is the king/queen, whatever,” Greg proposes, a thread of nervousness running through his voice. Luckily, Katie doesn’t pick up on it.

“Get on your knees, hey?” she asks with a wicked grin. “Well, you on your knees in front of me is one of my favourite ways to see you, so…. It’s a deal!” 

They settle into the drama unfolding in the Senate chambers in front of them, taking sips often from their glasses. This particular nominee is pretty heinous, so Schumer does get a little heated in his questioning, but manages to hold his temper and there is no banging on his desk in a fit of pique. They reach the end of the hearings for that nominee, and Katie looks at Greg triumphantly. “Ok, babe, no desk pounding from Schumer - get on those knees!” she laughs.

“Gladly,” Greg replies, sliding off the couch to land on one knee in front of Katie. He takes both of her hands in his, as her face changes from triumph to curiosity, still not sure what he’s doing.

“Katherine Grace Wendelson, you make me so happy. I never imagined when I moved here that I could be so happy. You have accepted me for who I am, and never made me feel less than brilliant. That’s the first time anyone has ever done that for me. I love that we laugh at the same things. I love that you challenge me to be my best every day. I love your kooky family. I want to make our own kooky family. Katie, will you marry me?” Tears gather in the corners of his eyes as he pulls the ring box out of his pocket and opens it to show her the sapphire ring. It twinkles in the light from the side of the couch.

Katie’s face during this speech has been an ever-changing mix of emotions; joy, shock, elation, humour and disbelief flash across her features as she listens to his earnest speech. As he opens the ring box to show her the ring inside, her eyes go wide and her mouth drops open. She looks from the ring to his face, back to the ring and back to his face again. She brings her hand to her mouth as, speechless for a moment, she starts nodding her head, emphatically signalling her answer to him. She gasps out “Oh my god, Greg! YES! Yes, a thousand times yes!” Happy tears spill from the corners of her eyes as she take his face in her hands and kisses him deeply. She ends up on her knees with him on the floor, as his arms encircle her and he holds her close. She comes up for air and hugs him so tightly in return that he’s short of breath for a second. She realizes this, and lessens her hold on him, but keeping her arms in a loose circle around his neck. “I can’t believe this! For reals, you want to marry me?”

“Yes, darling, of course I do! That’s why I had the ring made, silly! Do - do you like it?” Suddenly nervous about her reaction to the ring, he picks it up from the floor where it has fallen from the force of Katie’s hug. “I - I chose a sapphire because it reminds me of the colour of your eyes.”

“Holy crap, dude, OF COURSE I love it!” Katie gushes as he pulls the ring from its box and, taking her left hand in his, slides it onto her ring finger. It is a perfect fit. “I love that it’s not a diamond, and I love the colour, and - wait - did you say you had it made?” Katie interrupts herself, as she holds her hand up and moves it from side to side, clearly admiring the way it sparkles on her finger.

“Yes, well, I couldn’t find what I wanted in the jewellery store, so I ordered the stone and designed it myself.” Greg replies, a bit of pride sneaking into his voice as he recounts the process to Katie. “I wanted something unique and beautiful, to match you.”

“I have never felt so loved in my whole life - and I have Carol Wendelson for a mother!” Katie brushes a tear from her eye as she laughingly admits this. She pulls Greg close again for an intense kiss. “I love this ring - and you - so much. I want to show you how much.” She stands, and holds her hand out to him. He comes to his feet, and as she pulls him by the hand down the hall to his bedroom, Greg’s heart feels as if it’s going to burst with happiness. 

 

Link to the picture of the ring which inspired Greg’s choice: http://www.jeenjewels.com/sapphire/8263-antique-1-carat-princess-cut-sapphire-and-diamond-engagement-ring-in-white-gold.html?defaultid=40295


End file.
